The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor structures, and particularly to a configurable interposer that modifies electrical connections between two semiconductor chips, methods of manufacturing the same, and methods of operating the same.
Interposers can be employed to provide electrical connections between multiple semiconductor chips. Interposers can provide customized electrical connections between semiconductor chips when it is necessary to electrically connect two types of semiconductor chips to provide a functionality that is not provided by a single semiconductor chip. Thus, specific functional features of each semiconductor chip can be selected for integration with functional features of other semiconductor chips connected to the same interposer. Further, electrical connections between selected portions of semiconductor chips can be made while disabling other portions of semiconductor chips when multiple semiconductor chips are connected employing an interposer.
While interposers allow selection of functional features and electrical connections to be enabled when multiple semiconductor chips are stacked, the overall functionality of the stacked structure depends on the functionality of individual functional components within each semiconductor chip. The yield of a semiconductor structure employing an interposer depends on the yield of individual semiconductor chips and the yield of the interposer. Use of an interposer as known in the industry does not provide a method of compensating for a depressed yield in individual components or modules of semiconductor chips.